One Way Out
by haribaby
Summary: Dhani has a problem, and he hasn't really told his parents the truth about it. George finds out, though, and is there for his son. Random possible one shot just because I love the Harrisons. Read and review :


**Hi! If you've been reading my other stories, I'll be updating em very soon now that vacations have started. For now, this is just a random oneshot, but I may continue it. Read and review please :)**

**And yes, I do love torturing Dhani. I don't know why :P**

**Dhani's P.O.V**

I ran a hand through my hair, tapping the car door impatiently with the other. Traffic really was brutal today, but mum was still calm as ever, happily bobbing her head to some bouncy song on the radio. I sunk down into my chair, closing my eyes. Honestly, I was so tired, it felt like I hadn't slept in a week. I really hoped I wasn't getting sick or anything, or that this wasn't some stupid migraine trigger that I didn't know of yet.

Coming back home meant staying at FP, which sucked because there was a risk of me having a migraine in front of mum and dad and them figuring out how bad they really are. Well it won't be that hard for them to figure out once they see me having one. And its not like I haven't told them, because I did the day the doctors told me what it was a month ago. I just... haven't truthfully told them how bad they are. And they're bad.

'Are you feeling okay hun?'

I cracked an eye open to see mum looking at me concernedly

'Yeah m just a li'l tired' I replied, noting irritatibly that we hadn't moved at all. 'Why isn't traffic moving, its been hours!' Her lips quirked up into a smile.

'Its only been ten minutes'

'Well it feels like hours.' I grumbled, sinking even further into my seat

She laughed softly, then frowned a little. Reaching out, she put a hand on my forehead

'Are you sure you're alright? You look kind of peaky.'

'Yeah mum I'm fine. Just didn't sleep very well last night.' I lied, giving her a fake smile, hoping she'd buy it.

'Why?'

'Dunno. Just one of those nights' I replied with a tired shrug, hoping she'd drop it.

'Oh I hope you're not getting sick.' she said, then with a pause, suspicously 'Are you sure this doesn't have anything to do with your migraines?' I cursed inwardly, trying to keep my face blank. How did she do that?

'No! Mum I told you those only pop up when I have cheese' I said with a yawn, begging god she'd buy it. It wasn't entirely a lie, cheese was one of my triggers, I just hadn't pinpointed the rest yet.

'Ok..' she said, looking back to the road as traffic started moving again.

'Hallelujah!' I said dramatically throwing my hands in the air. She still looked a bit suspicous, so I thought my best bet was to make her laugh and forget about it. She giggled as we started moving again.

'Just like your father. You should've seen him last week when we were coming home from the theatre, I thought he was going to grit his teeth away'

I launched into an impersonation of dad mumbling hare krishna under his breath and glaring out the window. Mum laughed and told him how accurate it was, forgetting about her suspicions for the moment, just what I'd hoped would happen.

We were almost home when my blind spot popped up. I froze, trying to blink it away but it stayed. I gulped, trying to calm down before mum noticed something. WHen the blind spot in my right eye appeared, it was practically set in stone that the migraine would come in the next half hour.

Oh shit.

* * *

><p>After his mum dropped him off at home to go pick up some stuff from her tailors, he bolted up the stairs to his room. He didn't really have to be quiet because he could hear his dad playing downstairs in his studio. Fumbling around in his dresser drawer, he found his bottle of medicine, and quickly dry swallowed two of the yellow pills.<p>

Rubbing his forehead, Dhani fell back onto his bed. A quick glance at the clock told him it was only 10 pm, but nevertheless, he tried to just fall asleep, not even bothering to change. Sleep didn't come, however, and he spent a good ten minutes tossing around before deciding maybe some water would help him relax.

He dragged himself out of his comfortable bed to the kitchen downstairs. As he sipped his water, a sudden wave of dizziness shot through him. He grabbed the counter to support himself, quickly setting the half full glass down and closing his eyes.

Dhani gripped the counter hard with one hand as a sudden sharp stab of pain shot through his head, a choked whimper escaping his lips. It faded away a little but before he could even straighten up his head exploded with searing pain. He cried out, grabbing his head with both hands. His knees gave out immediately and he would have collapsed if two strong hands hadn't caught him

'Whoa whoa there.' George said, catching Dhani under his arms in the nick of time. He could feel him shaking terribly. George set him down on the floor so he was leaning against the counter. holding his head with both hands and his eyes firmly screwed shut.

'Dhani? Dhani talk to me..what..?' George started,

'Migraine' Dhani choked out, and George's gut churned at the raw agony in his sons voice, and he thanked god he'd come out of his studio when he did.

'Oh bloody..'

'Dad Ssshhh. Please' Dhani pleaded in a strangled whisper, opening up tear filled eyes and looking at him, then closing them again quickly.

'Ok, sorry' he whispered. He quickly remembered all the research he'd done when Dhan'd first told him, and quickly got up and turned off all the lights in the kitchen and the adjoining room, throwing the kitchen into complete darkness. He heard Dhani exhale in relief as he quickly and as quietly as possible made his way back to his side.

'What can I do? Did you take your meds?' Dhani nodded slightly, hissing quietly as he did.

'When?'

'Ten minutes ago. Have to wait it out now' he choked out, but then gagged and his eyes popped open

'Gonna...puke' He mumbled, trying to get up. George quickly helped him up and turned him around, and Dhani half collapsed against the sink before he emptied out the contents of his stomach. George held him up as best as he could while rubbing his back as he continued retching. It stopped after a while, and Dhani stayed leaning against the sink, letting out a shaky shuddering breath and holding a trembling hand to his stomach. George waited a while just in case he was sick again, and then helped him back down.

Dhani grunted again at the movement, gritting his teeth to keep from crying out. The pain was so bad it felt like somebody was cutting his skull open, and all the pressure from vomiting just made it worse.

'You wanna lie down?'

The only thing he could manage at this point was to shake his head very slightly. He was pretty sure if he tried to talk again his head would explode.

George gently petted him on the shoulder and got up to get a bowl or something, just in case he had to throw up again. In all honesty, George was surprised it was this bad. Dhan'd told him his weren't that bad, but he was obviously hurting. He didn't know what to think. Had dhani lied to him or was this one just unusually bad?

The moment he returned back to his sons side, he pushed all those thoughts out of his head. Concern for him was stronger. Dhani had his knees drawn up and his head buried in them. He was still shaking terribly. George hated this, this feeling of helplessness. From what he'd read, he couldn't do much, just offer silent support till the medicine kicked in. And if Dhan had taken them about 15 minutes ago, it would probably take another 5 minutes to kick in.

George just put a gentle arm around Dhani's shoulder and was slightly surprised when he leaned against him. George could still feel him shaking so he just squeezed his shoulder and rubbed his arm up and down, trying to help him relax. He just wished it would stop, ha hated seeing his son in such pain. And was very unsettling seeing him like this, and he was hoping that this was just an unusually painful one, that the rest weren't this bad.

He turned his attention back to Dhani when he stopped shaking so badly and let out a relieved breath.

'Is it better?' George asked quietly. Dhani nodded weakly, head still buried in his knees. Relief flooded George and he said a quick prayer in his head.

'Still hurts' he mumbled, his voice shaky and muffled.

'You wanna go to bed? Think you can?'

Dhani lifted his head, rubbing at his face. George couldn't be sure in the dark but he had a sneaking suspicion he was wiping away tears. He pretended not to notice. Dhani cleared his throat, drawing in a shaky breath.

'Yeah, I think so..' he said quietly. He looked and sounded completely exhausted, and still winced at the slightest movement. It was better than before, at least, George thought grimly. George got up, then took Dhani's arm and helped him up. He almost fell back again as the pain spiked momentarily with the change in altitude. He groaned, screwing his eyes shut. George held him up entirely as he leaned against him, waiting for it to get back to a more manageable level.

After a couple of seconds, he nodded. George practically carried him up the stairs to his old room, helping him into bed before he flipped off all the lights and took off his shoes for him.

'Dad?' He mumbled sleepily as George lifted up the covers over him.

'Yeah?' He replied gently, brushing some hair out of his sons eyes, who already looked half asleep.

'Please don't tell mum?' George's gut churned again at how vulnerable he sounded. He nodded, even though he knew Dhani had his eyes closed and couldn't see it. George knew he just didn't want to worry her, although him and Dhani would be having a very long talk tomorrow. But right now, he couldn't bring himself to say anything to the poor kid.

'Ok' he said, giving his shoulder a little squeeze. 'I won't. Just sleep, alright?'

Dhan'd dozed off before he even finished. He smiled a sad smile, planting a small kiss into his hair before he turned to go to his meditation room and pray a little


End file.
